After the Rain comes the Rainbow
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Inu/Kik were engaged. Kik/Kag were best friends. Kik dies of cancer, Inu is devestated. Kag helps him through the tragedy and the 2 fall in love. But will it last, or will haunting memories of Kik keep them from coming together? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Prologue:

(Ok, so I'm gonna give you guys the status on everyone's relationships right now so nothing gets confusing)

Kikyou: Kikyou is currently engaged with Inuyasha. She is 22 years old.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha is currently engaged with Kikyou (will change…) and is 23 years old.

Kagome: Kagome is going out with Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru. She is 22 years old. She is also close friends with Kikyou.

Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother and is going out with Kagome. He is 24 years old.

Miroku: He is a good friend of Inuyasha's and is dating Sango. He is 23 years old.

Sango: She is a friend of Kagome's and has met up with Kikyou a few times. She is 22 years old.

Chapter 1

Kikyou shifted in her seat nervously. She and Inuyasha had invited Kagome and Sesshomaru to have dinner with them to announce their big news since Kagome was one of Kikyou's closest friends and Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-brother. Kaede, Kikyou's older sister was invited as well.They had also invited Inuyasha's close friend Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. Kikyou looked down at her food as Inuyasha stood up at their table to make the announcement but instead fiddled with the diamond cut ring Inuyasha had used to propose to her just the night before on her finger.

"I have big…no, Kikyou and I have big news to share with you all," Inuyasha said, smiling down at Kikyou. Kikyou smiled back up at him before he continued. "Kikyou and I are engaged and we're planning to get married this summer," Inuyasha announced with a grin. Smiles broke onto everyone's faces when they heard the news.

"Oh, congratulations!" they all chorused. Inuyasha sat down and entwined his fingers with Kikyou's before giving their thanks.

"You had me worried, I thought it was going to be something really bad," Kagome said.

"I thought you were moving away or something so I came to bid you farewell, but I guess not," Sesshomaru added teasingly to his brother.

"Oh well I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized sarcastically. Everyone laughed. That night was blast; everyone had the time of their life. The good news kept them very cheerful. That night when Inuyasha dropped Kikyou off by her apartment building he gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a look that told her he was happier than he had ever been before. Kikyou was too. Kikyou watched Inuyasha drive away before stepping into the building and heading up to her room. When she got into her room she firmly shut the door with a click behind her. As she got ready for bed she found herself dreaming of what it would be like to be Inuyasha's wife. 'Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi, that doesn't sound bad,' she mused to herself before she fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

Kagome groaned loudly as her pink alarm clock rang that morning to wake Kagome up. "Is it morning already?" she moaned to herself. She forced her head up to glance at the clock. It was 8:02 am. She had promised to meet Sesshomaru for breakfast that morning at 8:45 at their usual meeting spot but Kagome found it nearly impossible to get up after all the partying that had gone on last night to celebrate Inuyasha and Kikyou's good news. She had also made arrangements to have lunch with Kikyou and do some shopping together for wedding supplies. Kaede had also wanted to come along to do some shopping for her little sister's wedding but couldn't because she was having some guests over at her "shrine" museum of history. Thinking of the Inuyasha and Kikyou's news lit a smile across Kagome's face though, she was happy for Kikyou but she was also awaiting the day Sesshomaru would make that same proposal to her. She looked at the clock again. 8:05 am. She rolled her eyes and then forced herself up and into the shower. 'It's gonna be a long day…' she thought to herself.

After Kagome had met with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had had to drive off to work. He was working for his father's business company and his father was currently in the process of opening a new branch of their business so it was keeping Sesshomaru's schedule very tied up. Kagome hummed a tune she was listening to on the radio as she drove along. The morning with Sesshomaru had taken up a long time and by the time she had waved him off she found it was time for her to meet up with Kikyou. She had promised to meet Kikyou at the front of the Shikon mall and she figured Kikyou would already be there waiting for her because Kikyou was always early for everything…it almost annoyed Kagome that it was always _her_ who came late to things. As she arrived in the parking lot of the Shikon mall she found it was very crowded and there was almost no space to park. She drove around for about 10 minutes until she found an empty lot near the back of the parking area. She quickly turned off her engine and grabbed her purse. She could see Kikyou sitting on one of the benches outside the main doors so she made her way to her as fast as she could in high heels.

"Kikyou, have you been waiting long?" Kagome asked as she ran up to Kikyou. Kikyou looked up at Kagome as she saw the other girl approach.

"Oh, Kagome, no I haven't been waiting long," Kikyou answered quickly with a smile.

"Ok, well we're both here now, so let's go!" Kagome said cheerfully, catching Kikyou by the arm.

"Somebody's excited!" Kikyou exclaimed laughing as Kagome practically dragged her into the mall.

"Well, one of us has to be. I've always dreamed of shopping for a wedding and now's my chance!" Kagome replied.

"Alright, alright, so where do you think we should go first?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, the best part about weddings is the wedding gowns so the first thing we do is have you put on as many wedding gowns as possible!" Kagome told her. Kikyou rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Are there any wedding gown stores in the mall? I don't think I've ever seen any," Kikyou said.

"Yes there are, one of my friends from school owns a wedding gown store, his name is Hojo, remember?" Kagome responded, still dragging Kikyou along by the arm.

"Oh, that's right! I remember now, but I never heard about him having a wedding gown store," Kikyou replied.

"Well, now you have. Hurry up, you're so slow Kikyou," Kagome said excitedly.

"Ok, let's go!" Kikyou cried, catching on to Kagome's excitement and she let Kagome lead her through the crowded mall to a bright store. "Hojo's Wedding Gowns," Kikyou read aloud as she looked at the store name. "Wow, I can't believe I've missed this store all this time!" she exclaimed. Kagome giggled before pulling Kikyou in.

A few hours later

"I feel like I've just gone through the work out of my life!" Kikyou said exhaustedly. Kagome had forced her to try on almost every wedding gown in Hojo's store. After that she had made Kikyou re-wear some so that she could decide which one looked best. Kikyou looked at the one she had just put on in the full length mirror Hojo had provided. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. The design of the dress was beautiful and hugged Kikyou's figure, showing off her curves.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Kagome gushed as Kikyou stepped out of the changing room, wearing another white silky gown. Kikyou smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll look just as good in this gown as I do though," Kikyou replied lightly. Kagome just smiled. "You know, the wedding gown isn't the only thing we need for this wedding," Kikyou started to say teasingly as Kagome rushed off to pick another wedding gown for Kikyou to try on. "I need a gown for the rehearsal dinner too," she added.

"Oh I know, we'll get to it later," Kagome answered distractedly. Kikyou sighed as she watched Kagome pull out another dress. "Here try this one," Kagome ordered. Kikyou sighed before picking up the skirts of the dress she was already wearing and walking back into the changing room with the new one Kagome had just handed her. 'What am I ever going to do with this girl?' Kikyou thought to herself as she started to change into the new dress.

"Kikyou, are you done yet?" Kagome called to her.

"Almost!" Kikyou answered. She smoothed out the dress Kagome had given her to wear before stepping out of the changing room again. She saw another smile light up on Kagome's face but she hardly noticed it. All of a sudden she felt dizzy, her stomach seemed to be killing her and black was outlining her vision. Before she knew it everything had gone black. The last thing she heard was Kagome's worried voice,

"Kikyou?!"

Author's Note

Well, what do you think? Good, bad? The pairings in this one is Inuyasha and Kagome for all those Inu/Kag fans. There of course will also be Miroku and Sango in the background. And yes I made Kaede Kikyou's older sister even though she's actually Kikyou's younger sister but I had to do so that everything would fit in by the end of the fic. Anyhow, review, review, review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 2

Kagome ran into the hospital after the doctors as she stepped out of the ambulance. As Kikyou had been stepping out of the changing room she had simply fainted. Kagome had gotten Hojo to call an ambulance right away. As she ran she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. 'Please let Kikyou be alright,' she prayed. One of the nurses came up to Kagome and stopped Kagome from following the doctors any further. She was invited to the waiting area where she waited…and waited…and waited. She tried to call Kaede or Inuyasha but couldn't get through to either of them. Several hours later around dinner time the doctor's finally came to meet with her.

"Are you Ms. Kikyou Miko's relative?" the doctor asked her. Kagome got up shaking her head.

"No, but I'm as close as any relative could possibly be," Kagome said firmly. The doctor sighed and looked around the waiting room but the only one there was Kagome. "Is Kikyou ok?" Kagome asked the doctor impatiently.

"Well, yes but no. You see we did some tests on Ms. Miko and it seems as if she has cancer," the doctor said solemnly.

"Cancer, like the kind that kills people?" Kagome cried in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the doctor answered.

"I have to go see her," Kagome said, trying to rush past the doctor. The doctor held her back for a moment.

"I have just let Ms. Miko know of her conditions and she is quite the trauma. Please don't worry her anymore, before you go in you should be calm," the doctor told her. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at the doctor determinedly.

"Ok, I'm ready to go in now," she declared. The doctor nodded his head and allowed Kagome to pass through. When Kagome saw Kikyou her eyes were brimmed with tears. It seemed as though Kikyou had been crying too because her face was all red. "Oh, Kikyou, what're we going to do?" Kagome cried as she broke down beside Kikyou's bed. Kikyou glanced at Kagome who was kneeling beside her.

"Kagome, I have a favor to ask," Kikyou began to say slowly. Kagome looked up at her close friend.

"What is it? I'll do anything to make you feel better right now," Kagome said.

"Please, please don't tell Inuyasha, or Kaede, or anybody else for that matter. I just don't want anybody to know right now except for you. Is that ok?" Kikyou asked in a pleading voice. Kagome looked at her friend in shock.

"Not even Inuyasha? If he finds out you know how worried he'll be!" Kagome said.

"I know, which is exactly why I don't want to tell him," Kikyou reasoned. "Please Kagome…when I'm ready, I'll tell them," Kikyou added.

"Well…" Kagome started to say, she looked over her friend's condition. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "But when you're ready, you're going to have to tell them Kikyou. You can't keep it a secret forever," Kagome warned. Kikyou nodded.

"I know," Kikyou answered. Kagome sighed.

"So what did the doctor's say about your condition, do you need to stay in the hospital? Are you going to be okay? Can they cure you? How do you feel right now?" Kagome asked. Kikyou smiled, a dull smile, but a smile at Kagome's attitude.

"They suggested I stay in the hospital so they can keep an eye on me but my condition isn't too critical. And yes, curing me is a possibility, although a lot of patients don't make it. Right now I just feel a little dizzy but other than that I'm fine," Kikyou replied.

"You're staying in the hospital," Kagome decided firmly. Kikyou shook her head.

"I'm alright, really I am. And if I stay in the hospital everyone will find out, I'm just not ready for that yet. What with my wedding coming up and all," Kikyou told her. Realization hit Kagome. Kikyou's wedding! She had momentarily forgotten since she had been so worried. She understood Kikyou now, no girl would want their fiancé to know that they have cancer now and could die any moment just as they were about to get married. Kagome looked at her friend in distraught and pity.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to leave the hospital?" Kagome asked her friend again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kikyou responded nodding.

A few hours later, Kikyou and Kagome left the hospital. Kagome gave Kikyou a drive home, not wanting her friend to be driving just after fainting and hired a driver to take Kikyou's car back.

"I really appreciate you doing this Kagome," Kikyou said as she stepped out of the car. Kagome was tempted to even walk Kikyou into her apartment room but held herself back. She was being too worried.

"I know, I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight until you're ready," Kagome said. Kikyou gave Kagome a grateful smile before walking towards her building. Kagome made sure that she saw Kikyou enter the building before she drove off. 'Oh, Kikyou, what're we, no what are you going to do now?' The thought ran through Kagome's mind over and over again as she drove. She wanted so badly to just pick up the phone and tell Inuyasha or Kaede but a promise was a promise. She just hoped Kikyou would find the strength to tell everyone…before it was too late.

Well what did you think guys? I know I'm crazy for taking on 2 stories at a time, I'm also doing Two Hearts but that's just me I guess. I would like some reviews. This is my 2nd fanfic as Chrysolite Heart after Two Hearts so plz review. Yes, Kikyou has cancer, so now what? Will Inu and Kaede figure it out? Will Kag really be able to keep the seal on? What about Kik/Inu's marriage? Find out soon...that'll be when I get some reviews and manage to squeeze in some time to write the next chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

Weeks passed quickly since Kikyou's collapsing but Kagome kept a careful eye on her friend for the first little while. After a few weeks she noticed her friend seemed to be getting better. Kikyou was constantly smiling than ever before and always seemed happy. It made Kagome relieved and Kagome started to stop worrying. Every now and then Kikyou would have to go to the hospital but she always left the hospital with a smile on her face and Kagome could swear Kikyou was getting better. She was so happy; finally, things were going right for Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha. It was only a week before their wedding and they were going to try on their wedding fittings, which they had finally chosen, one more time. It took all of Kikyou's effort to smile. She had been doing it a lot lately so that she could keep Kagome at bay and make herself look happy in front of Inuyasha but in truth, deep down in her heart, she was dying. And no one but herself alone knew this. Kikyou was always feeling faint and just barely managed to keep herself conscious, not even mentioning trying to keep a smile on her face all the time. It was taking all of her energy. Inuyasha smiled back at her happily. She wanted so much for them to be happy but she knew that it likely wasn't going to happen. All she hoped for was that she would be able to get through the next week and at least have a moment as Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi.

"_I'm afraid, Ms. Miko, that your condition has become worse. If you come to stay at the hospital now you may still have a chance, but otherwise…" _the voice trailed off.

The voice belonged to Kikyou's doctor. When Kikyou's doctor had insisted Kikyou stay at the hospital Kikyou flat-out refused. She couldn't do it; she didn't want to be everyone's burden. Especially not Inuyasha's, she didn't want to ruin all their wedding plans that had been coming along so well at the last moment. She couldn't, no matter how conceited she was, she just couldn't do it. Inuyasha was still completely unaware of Kikyou's condition or her thoughts at the moment as he drove Kikyou to Hojo's store in the mall.

Once they arrived at Hojo's store, Hojo welcomed them in. He gave Kikyou a look of concern (remember he was there when Kikyou passed out) before hustling the two of them in. Kikyou stood beside Inuyasha wearing her beautiful white wedding gown that matched with Inuyasha's suite. She held onto his arm and looked at the two of them in the mirror. They looked perfect.

"We look good don't you think?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou, breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"We certainly do, this is one of those few times you actually decide to pick something out that matches with me for once," Kikyou replied jokingly. Inuyasha chuckled but played along.

"Well, it's not like I know what you're going to wear before I pick out my clothes," Inuyasha responded and he pretended to pout. Kikyou laughed, a forced laugh, but she laughed and then admired the two of them in the mirror again.

Some time later, Kikyou and Inuyasha were preparing to leave the store. Suddenly another wave of dizziness came over Kikyou. 'Not again,' she thought to herself. This had started happening more and more frequently in the past few days. Her head was absolutely killing her now. Her stomach was starting to hurt as well, that had also been happening often nowadays. Kikyou began to sway back and forth holding her stomach and before she knew what was happening Inuyasha was calling her name. She lost focus of her vision and then passed out onto Hojo's floor. Hojo caught sight of her passing out and rushed over to her, Inuyasha was as well. 'This is the second time, my store must be bad luck,' he thought to himself.

"I'll call an ambulance," he volunteered. Inuyasha just quickly nodded his head before examining Kikyou.

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived. They quickly loaded Kikyou into the ambulance and Inuyasha raced in behind the paramedics and sat down on the bench provided, as near to Kikyou as he could be. He watched as the paramedics checked her over and he placed his hand on hers. 'What's wrong with her? Has she been like this for long? Why didn't she tell me?" his mind screamed out at him as the siren wailed and they were carried to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Inuyasha quickly got off the ambulance so that they could unload Kikyou. They had put a breathing mask on her and were racing her into the hospital building. Inuyasha ran after them, following closely behind. His mind was no longer screaming questions at him anymore. Instead only one question lingered in his mind. 'Is she going to be ok?' His brow was creased with worry. Kikyou was raced into the emergency room and Inuyasha knew he couldn't enter. There were a few chairs outside the emergency room and so he sat down. He waited and waited, but only nurses came out of the room and when Inuyasha asked how Kikyou was doing they would not give him a direct answer.

Inuyasha gave everyone a call and called them to the hospital. In only what seemed like a moment everyone was by Inuyasha's side, waiting for Kikyou's results. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kaede were all there. Kagome was crying even more than he was, but maybe that was because he was a man and didn't want to cry in front of a crowd. The others were trying their best to comfort her. Inuyasha was too caught up in his own despair and sorrow to care for Kagome.

"This is my entire fault, I should have known!" Kagome cried.

"It's alright, Kagome. It's not your fault, how would you have known this was going to happen?" Sango replied comfortingly.

"It is my fault though. I knew! I knew she was sick I just didn't tell anyone and…" Kagome continued to sob. Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagome and Kagome leaned into his shoulder.

The group waited the entire night. Most of them fell asleep but Inuyasha stayed awake. Kagome eventually stopped crying with the comfort of others. Then their attention had turned to Inuyasha. Miroku patted him gently on the back and Sesshomaru didn't make any snide remarks, which was nice.

Morning came and finally a doctor stepped out of the emergency room. Inuyasha leaped up.

"How's Kikyou, is she alright?" Inuyasha demanded. The ruckus woke up the others and they were immediately by Inuyasha's side demanding the same answer.

"Please tell me my sister is alright," Kaede pleaded. The doctor glanced at Kaede.

"You're her sister?" the doctor questioned. Kaede nodded her head. "Well then I can tell you, I could tell the others as well if you're comfortable with that," the doctor said.

"Yes you may tell us all, this here is Inuyasha, Kikyou's fiancé," Kaede replied, gesturing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught a look of sadness cross the doctor's face before he spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but we did our best. I'm afraid…we couldn't save her," the doctor told them all solemnly. Everything seemed to stop. Inuyasha felt like his heart was being torn out of him.

"No, you don't mean, she's dead?" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry sir, we all did our best, but her conditions were far too critical and were beyond curing," the doctor said, a pained look seemed to be on the doctor's face as he said this. Now, Inuyasha let tears trickle down his face. Suddenly everyone around him began to sob. The doctor walked away to leave them in their sorrow with his head down.

"Kikyou, KIKYOU!" Inuyasha cried. A group of nurses came out pulling behind them a body that was covered by a white sheet. Inuyasha and the others ran after the nurses but the nurses stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but this body can no longer be revealed anymore, we're sorry for you loss," the nurses said. Inuyasha felt as if his soul had been sucked out of him. 'Kikyou's dead,' he thought to himself, wanting for the entire world that the fact wasn't true. But it was a fact, a fact is a fact and a fact is always true.

"Why? Why, Kikyou, why did you leave me? I thought we were going to be happy! We were going to get married in a week, why did you leave me now?!" Inuyasha cried out again, breaking down. Tears were now flowing freely down his face. Kagome and Kaede were the first ones by Inuyasha's side. Tears were streaming down their faces as well.

"Inuyasha, try and control yourself," they pleaded. No matter how many times he thought to himself, 'Kikyou is dead,' he still couldn't believe it until Sesshomaru spoke,

"She's dead brother, let her leave in piece,"


	4. Chapter 4

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 4

Ok, before we get started, Kikyou is here today to give us a departing talk since we won't be hearing from her anymore in the story.

CH: So, how are you feeling?

K: Horrible, why is it me that always dies? I mean I died in the manga, the anime and now this too?

CH: (looks down) I'm sorry Kik, but this is a Kag/Inu fic, you didn't die in my other one, Torn hearts, though!

K: Yes…but I got raped by Naraku, that's just as bad as dying!

CH: Ok, ok, I get your point, I promise nothing bad…or almost nothing bad will happen to you in the next fic I write about you. Ok?

K: You better keep your word (Gives CH and menacing glare)

CH: I know, I know! (Laughing)

K: Ok, well, we should let everyone start up with their reading now, so I'll be seeing everyone later…in a different fic! (Is smiling and waving)

CH: Ok, bye Kikyou! It was nice having a talk with you…I think (ducks as something is thrown at her head) Heh heh heh… (laughing nervously)

(Back to the story now…)

Attending Kikyou's funeral had been torture. Inuyasha, unable to control himself anymore, let the tears run freely down the sides of his face. He looked down at Kikyou's coffin which was just about to be buried. Someone handed him a rose. He looked at the person. It was Kagome, who was wiping tears away from her own eyes. He muttered his thanks before taking the red rose. Roses had always been Kikyou's favourite flower. He tossed the rose onto the coffin, underneath the beautiful picture that had been used to lay Kikyou. He stared at the picture one last time before a pile of dirt was carelessly thrown onto it and Kikyou was buried. 'Good-bye, my love…'

_Weeks after Kikyou's death_

Weeks had passed by; it was like hell to Inuyasha. Inuyasha refused to come out of the house he and Kikyou were to have shared after their wedding. The day of the wedding itself that had been planned was worse than anything Inuyasha had ever felt before as he had to call in and cancel it. He didn't like having visitors so no one came…except Kagome. It seemed Kagome was always in his house. She cooked his meals for him, washed his clothes, but him supplies. She was there so often it was like she lived there with him. Although at first Inuyasha didn't like having a woman inside of his and Kikyou's house, even though she was Kikyou's best friend, he eventually got used to it. Not long after, she was basically the only one Inuyasha tolerated. He also had felt himself grow extremely close to Kagome. He thought he finally understood why Kikyou had appreciated Kagome so much and considered her such a great friend, for even though he and Kagome had never been particularly close she still stuck by him and was always around to comfort him, especially during his first painful days without Kikyou. Not even Kaede came to visit him as often as Kagome did but Inuyasha felt he could understand that. Kaede was after all Kikyou's blood sister. She was probably in as much pain as he was and he could understand, Kikyou had always told him before of stories of how Kaede and she were very close when they were young. Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha, would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked brightly, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts with her head popping out of the kitchen door. Inuyasha shook his head. "Are you sure?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not in the mood right now, ok Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned back into the kitchen. It was nearing lunch time and Inuyasha's sensitive nose caught whiffs of what Kagome was cooking.

Later on that night, after dinner, Kagome went home. Inuyasha went to bed. As he lay down on the king sized bed he looked sorrowfully at the empty space beside him. 'This is where Kikyou would have lay,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He felt tears brim his eyes but he had promised himself at Kikyou's funeral that he wouldn't cry anymore. He knew Kikyou would not have wanted him to cry. He quickly wiped away the tears. That night, he dreamed of several things. He dreamed of Kikyou and for some odd reason he found himself dreaming about Kagome…

The next morning Kagome came as she always did, but for some reason it seemed as though she had been crying. Inuyasha felt his heart lurch for some reason, he had been watching Kagome for a long time now but had only seen her smile at him that he was used to it.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he gently led Kagome over to the couch where they sat down.

"It's S-Se-Sesshomaru, he-he…" Kagome sobbed.

"That bastard, what did he do to you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh Inuyasha, Sesshomaru broke up with me!" Kagome cried.

"He did what? Why?" Inuyasha exclaimed in fury.

"He… he said I was spending so much time with you and not with him! He said it would be best if we just split because I've been spending all my time with YOU Inuyasha," Kagome explained while stifling sobs. 'Me?' Inuyasha thought. When he thought it over he suddenly realized. It was true, since Kagome spent almost the entire day, everyday; with him she probably rarely ever got to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome, I'll talk to him right now," Inuyasha decided, picking up the phone.

"No, you can't call him. He switched his cellphone and didn't even give me the new number," Kagome told him.

"He…that bastard of a brother!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sniffed. "Where is he? I'll go talk to him," Inuyasha said, quieting down a bit, trying to sooth Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"You can't, he…he's leaving today. He's going today and he only has departing tickets, no arriving ones. Inuyasha, he's not coming back," Kagome said.

"What? You can't be serious! What time is his flight?" Inuyasha demanded.

"10:30 this morning," Kagome answered. Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It read 10:10. There was no way he could catch up to Sesshomaru. The airport was an hour's drive away. Without thinking Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome. Kagome hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Kagome, this is entirely my fault," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome didn't respond but just continued to sob. Inuyasha stroked her back. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

Sesshomaru looked back at the door in which he had just entered. 'Well this is it Kagome, I'm leaving now. Goodbye Tokyo,' he thought to himself as he took in his surroundings, the crowdedness, and the Tokyo scent of his home.

"Excuse me sir, we need you on board, right now," a woman said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded to the woman. With a sigh he picked up his luggage and carried them onto the plane, never to return again.

A/N

_Sorry, I left the story for just a moment to do something and when I got back I completely lost my inspiration for this chapter. I hope it wasn't too too bad. Does that only happen me? Anyhow, I'm having some difficulty. I know the basic idea for my story and I've sort of got what you could call a time-line sort of thing down but I'm not sure how to express it. Help? What should happen in the next chapter? I really don't know what to do. I've got to get the point across that Inuyasha and Kagome are going to fall in love…only problem is how _exactly_ do I do that? Ok, well if you can review and give me your ideas! Thx a bunch! _


	5. Chapter 5

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

Another few weeks passed by (naturally meaning a few months have gone by). Kagome seemed to be gradually getting over Sesshomaru and now constantly greeted Inuyasha with a smile in the morning as she did before. Sesshomaru didn't bother contacting Kagome or Inuyasha for that matter which Inuyasha found was unforgivable. In fact, as far as Inuyasha knew, Sesshomaru hadn't contacted _anyone_ at all.

During the past little while Inuyasha had been feeling mixed emotions. As Kagome continued to come over, Inuyasha felt more and more attracted to her. He shook his head like when a dog shakes its body when it's wet. How could he be thinking those thoughts? Kikyou was the only one for him. But no matter how many times he said this to himself, it didn't stop him from thinking about her, dreaming about her and thoughts of Kikyou eventually stopped entering his mind.

Kagome's POV

She couldn't help herself. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she simply just couldn't stop. She was falling in love with Inuyasha. 'I can't do this, it'd be wrong to Kikyou,' she thought to herself. Memories of Kikyou filled her mind and she almost started to cry on the spot. She had so many good memories of Kikyou, she remembered how Kikyou had always thought of Kagome as her closest friend and yet here she was falling in love with Kikyou's former fiancé. 'I'm pathetic aren't I? I'm not a good friend at all,' Kagome told herself dejectedly. Kagome sighed, it was night and she had just gotten back to her apartment from Inuyasha's place and was sitting on her bed. 'I know it's wrong, but I just can't help myself! Oh Kikyou, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but please, please forgive me!' Kagome thought again. After that Kagome fell asleep and she dreamed. She dreamed of Inuyasha, of her and Inuyasha together and…of Kikyou.

Kagome's Dream

Gasp "Kikyou!" Kagome cries out. Kikyou is standing before her, her face is emotionless and is just staring at Kagome.

"Kagome," Kikyou said, acknowledging her. Suddenly, Kagome breaks down in front of Kikyou.

"Oh Kikyou, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen!" Kagome cried.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyou asked, her voice traced some sort of worry for her old friend.

"I…I've fallen in love with Inuyasha," Kagome admitted.

"I see," Kikyou replied coolly.

"Kikyou, please forgive me!" Kagome said.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Kikyou questioned, her tone returned back to its emotionless state.

"Yes…Please, please approve of it," Kagome answered in a voice just barely above a whisper. Kagome looked up at her late best friend. Kikyou looked at her but her expression was completely changed. Kikyou was smiling warmly down at Kagome. She helped Kagome up to her feet and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Oh Kagome, I'm gone now. I've been watching you and Inuyasha for a long time now, Inuyasha is in so much pain. Of course I approve. I don't think there's anyone better for Inuyasha right now. I'm so glad you still thought of me before you decided, that's the only reason I came to visit you tonight," Kikyou said. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. She buried her face in her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, thank-you Kikyou," Kagome said. Kagome pulled away from her friend's embrace to look Kikyou in the face. Kikyou smiled at her.

"Please, take my place, and make Inuyasha happy," Kikyou said. Kagome nodded her head vigorously. And then Kikyou's body and voice started to fade away.

"_Please, make Inuyasha happy…"_

_End of Kagome's Dream_

Suddenly, Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around her at her familiar bedroom. 'It was all a dream,' she thought to herself, 'yet it felt so _real_'' Her dream pondered her for a long time as she was getting ready for her day. She opened her window and looked up at the blue sky. A ray of sunlight shone through Kagome's window and onto Kagome. Kagome looked up at the sun which seemed to be smiling down on her. Then she looked back into the sky, birds were singing and chirping happily all around her. 'Kikyou, even though that was a dream, you really came to me, spoke to me, you approve don't you…" Kagome said aloud to no one in particular. She smiled up at the sky and thought, 'Thank-you Kikyou,' and she felt the sun's ray shine even brighter on her. She knew what she had to do now. She had to go and confront Inuyasha. She got herself ready in record time and found herself driving to Inuyasha's house. When she arrived, the usual fleeting thought of 'This is Inuyasha and Kikyou's house,' didn't cross her mind that morning. She rang the doorbell and Inuyasha sleepily answered it.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, hey, how're you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, still only half-awake. Kagome stepped into the house. She took off her shoes and then turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I have some _really important _to tell you," Kagome said hesitantly. Inuyasha yawned and nodded. Kagome found it a little annoying that Inuyasha could be yawning when she was about to make the most important confession of her life but she forgave him because she knew quite well by now that Inuyasha wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Ok, I'll just go get cleaned up and I'll be with you in a minute. Go ahead and have a seat, make yourself comfortable," Inuyasha replied and gestured at the sofa. Kagome nodded and went over to sit down on the lush cushions and picked up a magazine that was lying on Inuyasha's coffee table and began to read while waiting for Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha finally came back out to greet her, his hair was combed and he was looking much more alert. He took a seat across from her. Kagome put the magazine down, she could herself almost shaking in nervousness.

"Well Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well…" Kagome started and then once she had started she couldn't stop. She admitted everything. The moment she had started to like him, the dream she had had the night before and when she was done she glanced at Inuyasha, she almost wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face but she controlled herself. "Inuyasha…I love you," she ended.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him, waiting for his reply.

A/N

Well, what do you guys think? Am I doing better? It was so difficult to write this chapter because I wasn't sure how I was going to make Inuyasha and Kagome express their love. I hope it didn't feel too rushed, sorry if it did. If it did go ahead and review (cuz I love reviews) and maybe I'll think about re-editing it. If not…review anyway. Thx a lot! XD Oh yah, and I'd also like to thank Dark Genie (who has been reviewing for me a lot lately, omg i luv u!!) and Enjiru (i luv u too!) for reviewing for my story. thx guys!


	6. Chapter 6

After the Rain comes the Rainbow

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 6

"_Kagome…"_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say hesitantly. Kagome waited for his reply. "I…I love you too," Inuyasha managed to whisper out. Kagome gasped. Not as gasp of horror but a gasp of surprise and delight. She had never expected him to accept her so quickly, especially after just losing Kikyou.

"And you know that dream you told me about…" Inuyasha continued. Kagome nodded. "I had one, almost exactly like that…" Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. So, Kikyou had visited Inuyasha as well as her.

"She approves," the two of them said at once. They smiled at each other. Then, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace tightly. Kagome held him back and they stayed like that for several moments. When they let go, Kagome found herself staring up into Inuyasha's bright golden orbs and him looking down into her warm chocolate brown ones. They smiled at each other again and kissed.

The moment Inuyasha's lips touched hers. Kagome's senses began to jump with joy and delight. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and Kagome didn't refuse.

That day they spent together was the happiest day of Kagome's life. She forgot everything but Inuyasha and only thought of the feeling of finally being by his side. Finally, everything was going right and nothing would ever go wrong again, they promised and sealed it with another kiss. The sun had never shone brighter.

A/N

Yah so I'd like to give another special thx to the reviewers. (Dark Genie - always supporting me, luv u SO much, Enjiru, PurpleStar929, KP, marie53) If I missed you...I'm soooo sorry but i still really appreciate you reviewing, you ppl all know who you are. Ok, well I'm done…_readers are still staring at the screen. _Stop looking at the screen, the story is finished! Oh, I get it. You want to know what happened after that. Well, Kagome eventually moved into the house Inuyasha had been going to share with Kikyou without any regrets. She and Inuyasha were very happy. Inuyasha proposed to her 2 years later (he was afraid if he proposed to her then she would die like Kikyou did, which of course didn't happen) and right now they are a happy married couple with a baby on the way. Ok? Now, the final 2 words, review ppl! No wait, that wasn't it. Here we go the final 2 words.

The End


End file.
